Mishaps In A Dress
by VioletEyed-Demon
Summary: In a last ditch effort to get Relena off of Heero's back, Duo goes undercover as a female at a ball, he plays the role of Lisa Carter, Trowa's 'cousin' and he stars as Heero's lovely date, much to Relelna's displeasure, what happens when Lisa is left alone with the woman who can't shut her mouth? Read to find out. 1x2, cross-dressing, fluff


**Ahaha, so uhhm, I'm back, and with some more, Duo in a dress! LOL Heero's lovely date while 'Duo' is 'out of town' lol as if Heero would ever go to one of these things without his lover! Well, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Mishaps In A Dress - VioletEyed-Demon**

"Damnit Duo! Hold STILL!" Hilde hissed as she pulled the brush through the thick chestnut hair again.

Duo groaned and slumped back into the chair as Quatre gave him a stern look from across the room. "I can't believe the two of you are making me do this." He whined. Glancing over at the mirror again he flinched. Where his normal, male body would have been, stood a female in a blue flowing dress. Spaghetti straps, sparkly, long and with a slit up the thigh. The split cut mid thigh and left his legs exposed for any and all to see. He was glad yet again that he had no leg hair to speak of. He found it slightly weird but was glad. Again. Hilde had even gone as far as putting make-up on his face. He flinched as he looked himself in the face. A bit of Kohl wrapped around his eyes, blue sparkly stuff dusted his eyelids and a light coat of lip-gloss glistened on his lips. "I hate you both. So much." He sighed defeated.

Hilde giggled and left his hair down, free, completely free to get tangled and knotted and damaged. He reached back to plait it and had his hands swatted away. "No. Leave it down." She ordered him, turning him forcefully. "My my. Duo Maxell you make one hot chick." She commented.

Duo gave a long suffering groan. "That's not something I want to hear Hil."

Quatre gave a rich laugh and stood, holding out his arm. "Come on Duo. It's for the greater good." He muttered. Duo glanced over his pretty white suit and frowned.

"Why do I have to play the female role? Cattie looks more feminine." He whined.

Quatre gave a strained grin. "I will completely ignore that comment for your safety's sake." He said icily and Duo gulped and laughed nervously, taking Quatre's offered arm. "It won't be that bad." Quatre whispered.

"Just don't ever let Feikins tease me about this. Please." Duo pleaded as he accepted Quatre's 'help' into the limo outside the Winner residence.

"Of course not. Trowa has threatened bodily harm if he says something completely out of line." The blonde assured him. Duo gave a jerky nod and leaned back into the seat. Quatre gave a smile. "Oh Duo."

"Yeah?" He answered, looking sideways at the blonde.

"You do look radiant." He grinned and gave a wink, causing the former pilot to blush a dark red. The blush made Quatre laugh and try to stifle it by covering his mouth with his hand and looking out the window.

All too soon they were at their destination and Duo sucked in a breath hurriedly. All three other pilots were outside, waiting for the two of them. Of course Heero had no idea what he was in for, but the other two knew.

The next thing Duo knew, Quatre was opening the door and offering him his hand. "I hate you." He stated firmly, taking the hand like a 'lady' and stepping from the car, thankful that he hadn't been forced into high heels.

The reaction he got was comical and made him feel slightly better. Trowa's mouth had dropped about an inch and his eyes widened the barest fraction before he snapped himself back in control. Wufei on the other hand, openly gapped at him. He grinned and passed the Chinese man a wink and blew a kiss, making his friend jerk and then blush profusely. Quatre chuckled near his ear.

Finally he turned his eyes on Heero and was suddenly nervous. His grip on Quatre's hand tightened. "Relax Duo." Quatre muttered to him as they ascended the stairs to their dates. Quatre held out his hand when they reached them, to Heero, offering him Duo's hand. "Your date Mr. Yuy." Quatre grinned.

Duo stood nervous as Heero just stared at him, looking him up and then down and then up again. He glanced over at Trowa, eyes begging for a bit of help. The taller pilot nudged Heero, making him jerk and reflexively take Duo's hand.

Quatre flashed them all a grin. "I want to see Relena compete with Duo now." He muttered, taking Trowa's extended hand and grasping Wufei's elbow with his free hand. "Well, meet us inside!" He called over his shoulder as he led the other two away.

Duo laughed nervously and was mentally plotting ways to kill each and everyone of them. Painfully. "So uhm, uh." Duo stammered and cursed himself in his mind. He was acting like a blubbering teenage girl with a crush on the football quarterback. "Heero?"

"Wow." Was all Heero managed, looking up and down. "I. I really don't know what to say." He muttered.

Duo gave a breathless laugh. "I make a pretty good female right?" Heero gave a sharp nod, eyes raking over the others outfit again. Duo felt himself blush deeply. "Uhm, Ro. Can we go inside? I feel like everyone's staring at me." He muttered, flickering his gaze around wildly.

"Huh?" Heero jerked himself out of his daze and gave a nod, swiveling with Duo's hand, making for the entrance.

Most of the event passed by them in a blissful haze. Neither knowing exactly what to do, what with Duo being in a dress and no one knowing who he really was. For the most part, he'd been introduced as Trowa's cousin. Long lost family member. It sounded alright, even gave people reason to accept Heero bringing 'her' as his 'date'.

Relena showed up halfway through the event and the three pilots felt the air sizzle when she came over to Heero, who had a possessive arm wrapped around Duo's waist, fending off all onlookers.

"Oh god." Duo muttered, turning halfway in Heero's hold. "Don't let her recognize me." He pleaded softly to himself.

"Heero!" She cried, making her way over to them. "I see you don't have your...partner," She disdainfully said the word. "With you tonight." Her gaze flickered to the girl tucked into Heero's side, lips twitching down.

Female Duo, Lisa, laughed nervously as she watched Heero scowl. "No. Duo had a...mission, that couldn't be passed on." Duo placed a comforting hand, discretely on Heero's hip.

"Hmm." Relena turned her eyes on Duo. "And you are?" She inquired, looking over the long flowing dress. "Beautiful dress, by the way."

Duo swallowed thickly. "Lisa. Lisa Carter. And thank you Miss Peacecraft." He forced a smile and allowed his grip on Heero's hip to tighten a fraction. He wasn't sure how long he could put up with this.

After about ten minutes of flirting, talking and laughing, Heero was pulled away by a fellow Preventer.

Duo could have killed the man as he dragged Heero away, leaving him all alone with the pink princess. He turned nervous eyes on Relena.

"So. You're with Heero how?" She asked acidly, plastering on a sweet smile.

"Uhm. Trowa asked me if I would accompany him to this tonight, seeing as his partner isn't around."

"Ah yes, Duo Maxwell. The L2 street rat. I swear if I didn't know any better I'd say Heero was in love with him." Relena gave a shrill laugh. "But that's impossible, seeing as how he loves me. But Maxwell." She growled. "It's obvious he's head over heels."

Duo bit his tongue against his retorts and cooled his temper by sheer will. "Yes well." I highly doubt Heero would ever think of you as girlfriend material. "Very, interesting opinion you have of Duo."

Relena gave a sharp laugh. "Maxwell is nothing more then a speck on my white paved road my dear. He's nothing more then an L2 stree-"

"Relena!" Quatre broke into the conversation quickly, feeling the quickly boiling rage. He placed a hand on Duo's arm in hopes of calming him. It didn't do any good.

Duo turned, his dress fanning out behind him as he stalked away from them quickly, heading for the restroom. Not breaking cover he dashed into the females room and started panting, hands gripping the sink in a white knuckled grip. He clenched his eyes shut tightly and took deep breaths. "Calm down, calm down." He chanted to himself.

"Duo?"

Violet eyes flashed open to find Heero's blue staring at him in the mirror. " 'Ro."

"What did she say to you?" He demanded as he turned his lover. Duo shook his head. Heero frowned before tugging Duo forward, hands cupping the mans jaw and pressing lips together. Duo let out a groan and was for the first time that night, thankful for the split in the dress as Heero nudged his legs apart, pinning his hips back to the sink. "Ignore whatever she said to you. I love you and that's all that needs to be said." Heero whispered softly. Duo took a deep breath and nodded jerkily. "Come on. I say we should go home. I know you wanna get out of this." He flapped the dress in between his fingers and grinned at Duo. "Though it looks radiant on you."

Duo felt his face flush and he shoved Heero's shoulder. "Asshole." He hissed.

Heero swooped in and stole another kiss. "But you love me."

Duo grinned, pushing Heero out of the restroom, completely ignorant of the woman standing behind the door. "Yes Heero Yuy. I love you." Duo rolled his eyes and yipped when Heero tugged him forward sharply, wrapping an arm around his waist snuggly.

"You'd better." He growled playfully. Duo grinned and kissed the messy hair man gently. "Home." Heero grunted, tightening his hold on the long haired man.

"Yours or," Duo brushed his lips teasingly over Heero's. "Mine?" Heero snorted and tugged the man in the dress out of the fancy ball party.

~END~

AHAHAHA I couldn't resist this epicly comically idea! Come on, who could?


End file.
